1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is seismic prospecting. The invention relates to seismic imagery and more particularly to estimating the illumination fold in the migrated 3D domain necessary to obtain a high resolution image of the underground structure at true amplitude.
2. Description of Related Art
Seismic prospecting generally consists of emitting seismic waves into the sub-soil using one or several seismic sources, and recording seismic data corresponding to seismic waves reflected on geological interfaces in the sub-soil (also called reflectors) on the ground surface, as a function of time, using receivers (also called geophones or hydrophones depending on whether the survey is being made on land or at sea) and then processing these data to extract useful information about the geology of the sub-soil.
Data processing (or seismic traces) recorded by receivers are useful particularly for designing images with information about the geology of the sub-soil.